Garden of Eden
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: DL. I wanted to write a fluffy Valentines Day fic. And this is the result.


_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection_

**Garden of Eden**

It was going to be their first Valentine's Day. And she wanted for it to be special. Memorable.

Technically they already knew each other for two Valentine's days but those didn't count. During the first one they barely knew each other. And during the second one they were barely speaking. Which was her fault.

And with everything that was happening she felt the need to show him how much she appreciated everything he has done for her. How happy being with him had made her.

She was never that fond of the whole candy-balloons-roses-teddy-bears stuff but she remembered clearly the anticipation of her teenage years. Hoping that the cute guy from her biology class would smile her way that day.

Now she had the super-hot guy from work more then smiling at her. Though not lately. And she would do anything to put a smile back on his gorgeous face. She didn't have a plan yet but she would come up with something. She still had time, after all.

They barely saw each other during the next few weeks. She really tried and she knew that he was trying too but he needed a distraction and decided to find it in work. It hurt but she understood him only too good. She would give him all the time he needed but she wanted, and needed, him to know that she was there if he needed anything. Not that he would take her up on that offer.

They never spent time at his apartment anymore. He would often come to hers to spend the night. She knew that he was rather running away from the memories then running to her for comfort but tried hard not to let anything on. Not that he would take notice, especially in the first few weeks. And then the things settled somehow. She wasn't trying to make him talk about it anymore – subtly or not, and he wasn't running away anymore. It was last year all over again except this time it was her walking around on eggshells.

She at least knew he talked to Don. It hurt a bit but she was happy he wasn't bottling it all up inside of him.

She didn't want to dwell on all the hurtful feelings either. The world didn't stop turning that day and they needed to learn to live with the pain. And in Danny's case also with the guilt. Not that she was an expert on that field, far from it. But she knew one thing – it was a whole lot easier when there was a friendly hand helping you through it.

When the idea came to her at first she was thinking in terms of a nice home-cooked dinner in her apartment. Just the two of them and plenty time to talk. Or not. Whatever he needed. She only needed to be with him.

But then she stumbled upon an unexpected piece to her puzzle almost by accident. Not that her plan was that elaborated. It wasn't something Jack Sparrow would pride himself with, but once she found the right spot everything else just fell into place. She always thought that there was beauty to simplicity.

She asked Mac in advance to give them both the Valentine's Day evening and night free and after promising some extra shifts and the next holiday, he relented. Danny had no idea though.

So the morning of Valentine's Day found her in break room sipping her coffee and waiting for Danny whom she hadn't seen in last two days. When he finally walked through the door she greeted him with a bright smile and a cup of coffee, taking in his exhausted face.

"Hi." She greeted softly and he nodded his head in response drinking the hot dark life-saving liquid. "Case finished?" he nodded again. "So, any plans for tonight?" he looked a little confused so she motioned to the calendar hanging on the wall. As recognition dawned on him he just shook his head.

"I just thought I-"

"…have dinner with me." She interrupted him.

"Actually…" he was about to protest but she just locked eyes with him and starred him down. He wouldn't stand a chance on best of his days so he didn't even try now.

"I will have dinner with you." She rewarded him with a dazzling smile and gave him a piece of paper she retrieved from her pocket.

"Meet me here at seven. And wear something nice. " She added with a smirk, then lightly touched his hand and went to find Stella.

It was five to seven and she was standing in front of an apartment building waiting for her Valentine's date to arrive. She knew he would come. He promised it and he was a man of his word. Knowing that unfortunately didn't help the butterflies in her stomach any at all.

And suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, he was approaching her. Wearing black slacks, grayish coat and emerald green button-up that did wonderful things with his eyes as she found out as he came closer. He really was a sight for sore eyes.

"Well, hello, Mister Messer. You clean up nice." She smirked and recognition flickered in his eyes.

"Hi." Was his answer before he pecked her lips in greeting. "So, where now?"

"Here." She took his hand and led him up the stairs to the door, to the lift and then on the roof. That's when he opened his mouth to ask where they were heading, when she made two more steps and opened the door to a green-house.

As they step in she turned around to observe his reaction. His lips slightly parted as he took it all in. She hoped it was a good sign.

Inside the green-house looked like something from a romantic movie. There were what seemed like several hundreds pots of orchids of all colors imaginable all over the place. In the middle of the colorful jungle stood a table set for two with a single lit candle. Additional light was coming from the Christmas lights hanging on the ceiling about the romantic setting. The air was filled with sweet smells, humidity and soft music which he later identified as Michael Buble's. He would know since she used to listen to the CD all the time.

She motioned for his coat and hanged it near the door along with hers.

Now he could finally see her outfit and his breath hitched. He had no idea what the material was but it hugged her every curve. It showed just enough cleavage for him to want to see more. The sleeves came to her elbows and were made of lace and he suddenly felt an incredible urge to touch it. The skirt came just under her knees but had a slit on her right tight that show too much for his comfort and too little for his liking. It was midnight blue which made her skin look pale and soft. To sum it up – it was driving him crazy.

She took his hand again and led him to the table where he held her chair for her and she shot him a grateful smile. As he seated himself he noticed the glass of vine next to her plate and the bear bottle next to his and it warmed him to the tips of his toes. As he took of the lid that was keeping the food on his plate warm he discovered his favorite food. He locked gaze with her and smiled.

She raised the glass in toast and waited as he followed with his beer.

"To us?" it was a question and it stung but maybe he deserved it.

"To us." He clinked the bottle to her glass and took a swig.

Then they dug in the delicious dinner. He could recognize her cooking by now and the warm feeling returned as he realized how much effort she put in the evening.

He wasn't in a chatty mood but she didn't seem to mind. She was talking about her latest cases. About a friend of hers she met by chance in coffee shop last week. About her family. About her childhood in Montana. Even about her friends.

No sad memories. Just happy ones. The ones worth remembering. And then it suddenly hit him.

This has been first time in months they actually went on a date. Talked about something other then work. They haven't made love since … that day. They have hardly kissed. They barely talked. They were slowly drifting apart and he didn't even notice. She was trying not to let it happen but he was too wrapped up in his own misery to realize. But he could see it now. He was running the danger of loosing her and not because he did something but because he did nothing at all. And that was a one thought he couldn't bear.

She must have picked up on the depressive vibes coming out of him because she stopped mid-sentence and shot him a worried glance.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"I can't loose you." It wasn't even a whisper, he just breathed it out. But she heard him. And in a split of a second, she was sitting on his lap, her hands around his neck and his face pressed to her chest. Under any other circumstances he would find it extremely arousing but right now the soft murmurs, her fingers in his hair and her steady heartbeat under his ear only brought him peace.

"I wouldn't leave you even if you asked me to. I can't. Do you understand?" she took his head in her hands and forced him, albeit gently, to look at her. And what he saw in her eyes shook him to the core. Or better said it shook him to the heart.

"Yeah, I do." He whispered before his lips found hers.

The earth shattered under them. The heaven sang Hallelujah. Fireworks exploded above their heads. And there was a distinct sensation of their bodies catching on fire.

When they finally came up for air, he grinned at her, their foreheads touching and for few blissful moments they stayed like that.

"Thank you." He whispered. "We can finish the dinner now."

She didn't move at all except for resting her head on his shoulder while putting her left hand around his neck and resting her right hand over his heart.

"Nah. I feel just fine right here."

He adjusted his arms around her small frame and after dropping a kiss to her head, murmured.

"Me too, Montana, me too."


End file.
